X
X''' is the co-host of Battle for BFDI, the fourth season in the BFDI series. X's first appearance in BFDI is in Getting Teardrop to Talk where he and Four lead a game to win "a BFDI" (in which it means the winners will get another battle for Dream Island). X appeared alongside Four, another abstract being representing a real-life number or variable. Appearance Similar to Four, he is purposefully drawn simplistically, with different assets and four fingers. Coverage X's first appearance was in a 2008 animation X Finds Out His Value along with Four, nine years before first appearing in the BFDI series in Season 4, with Four possibly making up as a host and running gag because of the season they first come back in. This also shows that X doesn't refer to the English letter, but the algebraic variable or the math symbol of multiplication. X played a major role in the challenge in Getting Teardrop to Talk. The contestants had to return his baskets back to X, who was standing on a tall platform, in order to avoid elimination. At the end of the episode, X puts on 4 of his baskets, causing him to spin fast. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, X collaborates in the Cake at Stake as the character who throws the cakes, with Four being the one who says who is safe and who goes home/gets eliminated. Later in the episode, he warns Beep that Four won't like the fact that Roboty was missing. Once Beep loses, X tells them that one of them will be eliminated. In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, X reminds Four that it's called Cake at Stake, and not Brake at Flake, prompting Four to insult X. Four later causes X to cry when they say that nobody noticed he was gone, despite Cloudy noticing. In Today's Very Special Episode, Four once again causes X to cry during Cake at Stake when X got the number of votes wrong. X also translates Four's muffled speech. X assists Four in placing the team tags on the rating scale during the challenge and offers his opinion on iance's and Death P.A.C.T.'s make-overs. The Loser's make-over was a papier-mâché mold encasing X, which may have contributed to their low placing at 7th. Role X plays a role as Four's assistant. and is passive by their latest appearance in Lick Your Way to Freedom. He sets up the challenges as seen in Getting Teardrop to Talk, where the contestants must reach X to bring his baskets back, while Four says that teams are safe and which team is set for elimination. X is the person who hands out prizes to the safe competitors at Cake at Stake. He did not do this in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset because he was sent to the "burn center". Trivia *X appears in the HTwins.net game Tidepool, as a level 24 creature. *X appears to be omnipotent, like Four, but a little less. *According to Four, he has a collection of baskets. **However, this could only be for the challenge. *In Getting Teardrop to Talk, when X receives a basket from The Losers!, he says "Yayay! So much value!" Which may be a reference to X Finds Out His Value, which is all about value. *He has a somewhat sandy or stress ball-like texture. *X is more friendly than Four. *X’s voice in X Finds Out His Value sounds very similar to Ice Cube’s original voice. *X is one of the 4 people to be seen crying on-screen. The other 3 are Bubble, Ruby, & Spongy. **However, X is only partially on-screen when he cried. *X is the only host so far to cry actual tears. *Unlike Four, X's gender has been confirmed to be male, according to the title of X Finds Out '''His Value. *In Today's Very Special Episode, he said he does not like roleplay. Gallery X Finds out his Value.jpg|X and Four Finding out X's value X say.png|Actually, Fanny is Safe! Dead X.jpeg X scale.png X Body.png 4 and X.PNG|You look depressed! Old X.png 4xangry.PNG|''"YOU'RE ON THE OTHER TEAM!"'' XLosingBaskets.png|Oh no! Xiscreepy.PNG X squeezed.gif|X being squeezed by Liy (but without Liy) Screenshot (23).png your missing a team member.PNG|''"YOU'RE MISSING A TEAM MEMBER!"'' no more screechy.png|"No more screechy please!" Dead X.jpeg|X after Four screeches at him. four won't like this.PNG|''"Four won't like this..."'' full_x_'spinner'_4baskets_body_as_seen_in_adobe_animate_cc.png|X spinning with his baskets as seen in the '1-48.fla' file. FULL the biggest ever x arrow.png|''That's the biggest ever! Oh, yeah!'' It's time for the intro.png|"It's time for the intro,Four" X SAY.png|"I'm back!" Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 8.31.04 AM.png One of you will be elimited.PNG|"One of you will be eliminated." X sad.png X tongue.png X open.png X open 2.png X o.png X l.png X f.png X up.png|OH YEAH! X closed.png 473E8F85-BBB0-4EDB-9204-3B8B9572DFD2.jpeg|X’s first appearance in BFB. Four Makes X Cry.jpg|Nobody noticed you were gone. x saddy.png|Sad X x cry 1.png|Crying X 1 x cry 2.png|Crying X 2 x cry 3.png|Crying X 3 x cry 5.png|Crying X 4 x cry 6.png|Crying X 5 Angry X.png Sad_X.png|After getting screeched when getting the vote count wrong. X_holding_back_tears.png|Trying to hold back tears. X_without_vomit.png|Throwing cake at people on Bell's string. X_with_vomit.png|Throwing cake at people on Bell's string after being covered with Barf Bag's barf. Down_to.png|'It's down to Bracelety and Gelatin.' xxxx.png its down to.png x is.png Angry X.png Adobe Premiere Pro_2017-12-23_10-10-24.png X Body.png X BFB40001.png X uhoh0001.png|Paper Mache X assssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssddd.png|X back X is sleeping.PNG|X is sleeping, hopefully Four won't screech at him! X and 4.png Angry_X.png|X is angry 4_and_X.png|X, what's wrong? You look depressed! Category:Characters Category:Host Category:Voiced by Cary Huang Category:Non-Objects Category:Arms and Legs Category:Males Category:Appeared on The Tidepool Category:Non-Contestants Category:X